guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Catacombs of Kathandrax
Strategy Advice?? OMG, what a mess this. Djinn like creatures, siege worms and lots of fire traps (blast and ball). So at the end, as I am fighting this beast, I keep getting some sort of fire bomb. 'Course, I couldn't attack with it in my hand, so I drops it and keeps fighting. I was in H&H micro-manage mode trying to keep them from getting the bowling pin treatmet. So, if anyone knows, was I supposed to be dropping the bombettes next to the boss? Was there really a way to kill the double extended-range siege wurms in the next to the last room? Anyone actually fight the way to the boss or just run from rez shrine to shrine like I did? Inquiring minds would like to know. Bsinkk 00:46, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :For the siege wurms, I interrupt one wurm's attack with distracting shot and forget about it (since distracting shot disables the skill for x seconds). I then just attack the other worm and either interrupt its siege attack as well with another skill or not bother with its attacks and just attack it until it dies. For the boss, I just used daze and, together with my henchmen, interrupted its skills whenever I can. I haven't really tried but maybe Ward Against Elements might help. Leosbane ::The boss is more about placement...there is a strip in the middle between the two rolling lava balls where one can stand without endangering oneself. Flagging your henchies and heroes in the middle helps. Sadly, this doesn't always work, as the boss randomly hands out bombs, which do about 200 AE fire damage, I haven't tried the radius, but if you drop it, the thing goes >boom< immediately, while carrying it off somewhere safe to explode would be preferred, I suppose. All in all the boss himself does good damage, if he is not dazed/interrupted. BHA works wonders! -- Yu 11:50, 4 September 2007 (CDT) breath of the great dwarf and extinguish is owesome here. For this dungeon, we used a Life Barrier monk, LoD monk and RC monk, with Martyr on a paragon who was chant based. 2 Sandstormers, SS and tank. It would be possible to remove the Martyr or the RC monk for another damage dealer. BHA would not be such a bad idea but didnt think of it at the time and found we killed everything rather fast without one. This build pretty much took no damage and what damage there was, was nearly instantly replaced with LoD, was pretty much a walk this mission. Two notes, the Flame Djinn was an issue, get the entire group (casters, monks, everyone) to block it and stand next to him, LoD will take care of the rest, if you are having problem with heroes not standing next to him, give them melee weapons and they will go and try to slash him to death. Dont bother with bonds when next to him, he does messily damage and will just strip them off. For the final boss, get the tank to stand on him with a prot spirit, heal him like crazy and the boss will go down faster then the Flame Djinn. A someone said earlier about the rolling boulders, use their advice. -- Xeon 19:27, 10 September 2007 (CDT) I updated the notes that said bring Winter AND Ward Against Harm because it is counterproductive - Ward is against fire and Winter converts damage to cold. I expect Ward Against Elements was meant - Ward Against Harm gives only a single point of better defense against cold, meaning your elite is best spent elsewhere (like an offensive earth skill, say Unsteady Ground or Sandstorm). The only real benefit from Ward Against Harm with Winter is some protection against physical damage, but I still think you're better off with something like Unsteady Ground (which does KD to attacking foes). In the latter case, the ranger (or an E/R) could bring Greater Conflagration and convert the physical damage to elemental, as well (in that case you could bring both wards, but I'm not sure if the extra armor would stack due to the stacking nerf). Spinal Shivers works well on a necro in conjunction with Winter, so it may be useful to bring an Spiteful Spirit necro with shivers. --Falseprophet 16:50, 11 September 2007 (CDT) Brought Morghan with me with Stand your ground and cautery signet, lots of interrupts with a BHA ranger and a powerblock mesmer. 2 melee as damage dealers. Piece of cake. We used a tank, a LoD monk, ZB monk, boon smiter, 3 eles (SS warder, SH, water) and a channeling ritualist. It wasn't really hard but for some reason I had alot of lag which made some kills on our side (slow reaction and thus lat KD's on critical skills such as SH. Also bringing Frigid Armor works wonders here Shai Meliamne 16:10, 17 September 2007 (CDT) Why a water elementalist with Ward Against Elements? I found it much better with Ward Against Harm MageMontu 04:53, 23 September 2007 (CDT) ------------------------------------------------ FINALLY BEAT THE BOSS!!!! after much weeping and gnashing of teeth... my fourth try. First 3 were with heros and henchies, this time was 3 people and 5 heroes Me: A/N with grenth's balance and pain inverter. 2nd person : D/E with gail. 3rd : Rt with wanderlust, earthbind, dissonance, and restoration. hero1 : mo protect. hero2 : mo healer. hero3 : mo/me with some interupts and smites, plus heal party. hero4 : ranger with broadhead and interupts. hero5 : me with migraine, inteupts, and heavy degen (phantasm and the like). we got wiped in about 3 seconds first time we ran in by the fireballs (bad hero placement). then we got it down, and did not get wiped again until he was at 30% health. then we used a grail of might and powerstone of courage, and waxed him. we were on vent. sin and derv held aggro, casters were set up in two lines. closest line was interupters, last line was healers. i used grenths balance to stay alive and the derv and i took most of the firebombs and yeleld to each other on vent to run when they came up. our rt kept the spirits up. no idea why this is not a masters quest its so tough... but now that we have this build, i think we can replace a few professions here and there, like the smiting monk and the sin. a para might be nice to hold aggro with, and a necro might also be a decent addition. i would say the me, rt, and ranger are required for interupts and knockdowns. keep him on the gorund as much as possible. 23 Dec 2007 Bugged Boss So we come up to this guy, i set my hero to broad head him, and my sin friend ofc had to rush to melee zone and get fried by two giant flame balls, despite having been worned several times. Nevertheless we rez quickly and start pounding him and as im mo im paying most attantion to the bars. Suddenly i have this glowing thingy in my hands, i drop it and start telling others over ts about it, and then everything is quiet. I was like wtf! where is the boss. All in all the fight lasted about 15 seconds (and we had nowhere near that high dmg output) so we r guessing he blundered into his own traps zomg Xd. : Err, that was a confusing read... could you stick to the point next time? I completed it last night with henchies on my own Assassin, the fireballs didn't even get to do half a circle before Illsundr died... Anyone patient enough to confirm this bug? 88.197.162.163 12:41, 5 September 2007 (CDT) Is the boss supposed to be "hard to fight"? A walk in the park was it, after all, somewhat disappointing. My 3 Heroes were sec. Mesmers with two spell interrupts each... I didn't even notice any damage from the boss - by the time they were out of interrupts I had him dead (Assa ftw!). I haven't bothered about the worms in the next to last room though that surely would be possible. Just ran past them. Otherwise, take Frigid armor and kill them. Or use some ranged attacks. --Jorx 19:28, 11 November 2007 (UTC) :Do you find it at all surprising? Heroes have UBER interrupting reflexes, and you had 2 per, wich means 6. I did it with one Prep Dazer, though, wich is too kinda prwnd. My monks were wanding (nothing to heal/prot) and we had 2 rangers, so he didn't get a thing through. Conclusion: Caster shutdown wins. -- -- (s)talkpage 15:38, 16 November 2007 (UTC) ::We did use a ranger hero with broad head, but he still got alot of spells through. We couldnt get passed him while we didnt have any problems getting to the boss. -- Strike When Ready 10:17, 21 November 2007 (UTC) ::Caster shutdown is somewhat expected to win against a caster boss! :) Once more: robotic interrupting (and btw. healing) wins :) --Jorx 01:35, 4 December 2007 (UTC) This might be crazy, but.... ...If anyone's going to try for some fast burning removal, try an E/Mo with Martyr and Frigid Armor. I've tried this in Oola's Lab with the flame darts and it seemed to work on Zhed. Alongside with an RC monk it gets rid of conditions pretty fast. Level 2 has the same physical appearance as level 1 at Oola's Lab. I'm too lazy to change it... but i'm right :) :Sign your comments, ANet does reuse a bit! RT | Talk 21:00, 25 November 2007 (UTC) Pain Inverter Is Pain Inverter still a valid skill to use on this boss? I noticed that the article changed recently with "<-- This is no longer true since using Pain Inverter on him only lowers his health by about one tenth of his health even if he kills your whole party while using it so its no longer a good strategy to try this. -->" being added, but I don't see any record of a change to Pain Inverter. This interjection also doesn't seem that authoritative. Anyone else confirm this? -- Twitch3z 09:45, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I have no idea what that's on about, Pain Inverter still works perfectly. I'm removing that note until it's proven otherwise, but I think it's utter crap though. Bigrat2 Talk 11:49, 3 December 2007 (UTC) :It isn't that there was a change to pain inverter, it's that the boss got a big buff and now has a ton of HP. That being said, pain inverter still does a lot of damage to him.Xylia 15:46, 14 December 2007 (UTC) Ouch. I wish I had henched this guy before they buffed him. Good grief, that is a lot of hit points. Between his insistence on not dying, his massive hit points, the fiery boulders and his regen, I was unable to hench him tonight. Considering how far it is to get to him, that was a bit of a bummer. Can anyone offer advice as to how not to get your henchmen rolled by the boulders? --Bishop 23:08, 17 December 2007 (UTC) :Tried again tonight. This time with a Power Block mesmer and Zho. Also managed to find the spot in the center where the boulders would only rarely run over my H/H. Unfortunately, the ridiculous fire bombs still make it quite impossible to hench this one. If anyone has done it (after the Nov update!), I'd be very impressed. And please tell me how. --Bishop 23:50, 20 December 2007 (UTC) polymock piece? most dungeons seem to drop polymock pieces from the chests, think we need more confirm on this.